The Big News
by TyNiaMel96
Summary: A quiet day for Roy gets interrupted when Ed busts through his door. Roy/Ed and mpreg.


A/N: This is my second fanfiction, and my first Roy/Ed fanfiction. This is also my first mpreg, so please bear with me. I've always wanted to make a Roy/Ed fanfiction, since they were my first pairing. Also, I love them so much :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this. It would be awesome if I did, though.

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter day. The snow was lightly falling outside of Roy Mustang's window. Roy was sitting on his burgundy couch, and was wrapped in a red blanket. He was content with himself, as he sipped his coffee and read a book he found on his large bookshelf. The book was titled <span>Stories of Cats and the Lives They Touched<span>.

'I had no idea that I owned this,' he thought to himself as he began to read. 'It must be a book from Alphonse.'

Roy read two more pages when he decided that he was getting bored by this book. He set the book down on his cherry wood coffee table and decided to lie down. He was about to let sleep capture him when suddenly his door exploded into thousands of pieces. Roy covered his head from the shrapnel that was falling out of the sky. When he looked to see what or who did this to his door, he saw a small shadow, and he already knew who it was. In the doorway was Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist and Roy's lover. Ed was panting heavily, like he ran a thousand miles. Only the fuel of his angered heart kept his body strong and moving forward.

"ROOOOOYYYYY!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You know you have a key, right?" Roy said, wondering why Ed just destroyed his door.

"Shut up, bastard!" Ed yelled. He started to point at Roy accusingly, a dark aura surrounding him. "You did this to me!"

'I should probably get up and sprint,' Roy thought, 'before I become imprinted into the wall'.

He began to get up off of the couch, while Ed was keeping his icy, cold stare at him. While he was getting up, Roy said something to Ed that he probably shouldn't have said: "What did I do wrong?"

Before Roy could even move an inch, Ed leapt up into the air and tackled Roy to the ground. He clapped his hands and slammed them onto the wooden floor. A bright blue light shown and little hands sprouted from the ground. They grabbed Roy at his arms, legs, torso, shoulders, and hands, leaving him immobilized. Ed was still straddling him, and was giving him a look that could scare the Grim Reaper.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that,' Roy thought.

"You put something in me," Edward said, "and guess what it is?"

"Well, there is one thing I know I put in you," Roy cooed, perverted thoughts filling his head. When Ed realized what he meant, he blushed a crimson red.

"Not that, you perverted Colonel," Ed said, his embarrassment slowly turning back to anger. "Something else".

"Well what is it," Roy asked, wondering what made Ed so pissed at him.

"Uh…well…it's a…" Edward murmured, wondering about how Roy would react.

"It's a what?"

"It's a b-b-b-b…"

"C'mon, spit it out," Roy said, irritation in his voice.

"B-b-b-b-b…"

"OUT WITH IT!"

"A BABY, DAMMIT!" Ed screamed.

Silence began to fill the entire house, the words that Edward said resonating in the room. Roy's eyes were wide open, while Ed had turned his face away from Roy's gaze. Ed clapped his hands and put them on the ground. A bright light flashed and the little hands disappeared from Roy. He slowly got up off of Roy and went into a fetal position. He put his head in his knees, as tears slowly rolled down his face.

"Dammit," Ed cursed. "How could this have happened? First of all, I'm a boy, and second, I can't have a kid. I'm only seventeen. Dammit". Ed was crying more and more, soaking his shirt and pants. Roy, feeling hurt for Ed and feeling that it is his entire fault, crawls up to Ed and hugs him close to his chest. He felt Ed's hot tears soaking into his navy shirt.

"Shhhh, shhhhh," Roy said, consoling his boyfriend. "It's alright, Ed."

"No, it's not alright, Roy."

"Well, if you want to get rid of it, then…"

"NO! I could never get rid of another life," Ed said. "Especially since it's not even alive yet. I guess I'll just have to keep it."

"And I will be there for you the entire time," Roy said. A small smile crawled on Ed's face, and he gently kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Colonel Bastard."

"You're very welcome. And hey, you'll be a great mommy." Roy started chuckling to himself. Ed slapped the back of Roy's head with his automail hand, and he laughed when he saw Roy writher in pain.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all enjoyed. If some of you noticed, I used part of a lyric from the OHSHC's ending theme in this. Also, the cats book is real. I did not make that up.


End file.
